Día Especial y Una InesperadaNo Deseada Visita
by Fullmoon2796
Summary: Morinaga Y Senpai viviendo juntos y todo parece muy bien pero... visita? voces?, por que creo que se nos esta olvidando algo? algo bastante problemático ademas, sobre todo para nuestro senpai... Que haces TU aquí?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un fic que escribí hace bastante para un foro, ojala sea de su gusto y lo disfruten, si quieren que siga dejen comentarios y bueno solo espero que amen tanto a esta exquisita pareja tanto como yo los amo *-*, si es asi lo disfrutaran sobre todo al final xDD okok los dejo para que lean en paz

* * *

CAP 1: "Yo Se De Quien Es Esa Voz!"

En estos tiempos cálidos parecidos a la paz todo parecía bien para nuestros protagonistas, en unos meses Mori se ira a trabajar un una empresa donde le dieron un oferta de trabajo, ahora estaba seguro los sentimientos de sempai, así que él podría seguir adelante con mas calma, claro que siempre con su consentimiento, y obviamente iba a seguir viviendo con él en el departamento, la fuente de su mas grande placer. Ya faltaban solo unas cuantas semanas para que el adorable morinaga se consolidara en su nuevo empleo.

Hoy es domingo y Mori tuvo que ir a la universidad a arreglar un papeleo pendiente, mientras tenemos a Souichi en el departamento atiborrado de trabajo con su computadora en una mesita de centro en la sala, luego de Morinaga, no había aceptado a otro asistente (o quizás nadie lo había logrado aceptar a él) estaba sentado en el suelo y atrás del un sofá…

-Ah! Maldición que descaro, teniéndome trabajando un domingo, para colmo kanako se puso a refunfuñarme porque no pude llagarla al centro comercial ¿Qué acaso cree que lo hago por gusto?-. *Souchi esta frustrado, enciende un cigarrillo y vuelve a su computadora completamente concentrado, pero al parecer las cosas no van muy bien*

-ah! Maldición porque dan estos resultados!? Aun no lo entiendo *se tira asea atrás, queda apoyado en el sofá y mira asea el techo* Bueno de echo Morinaga tuvo que ir desde muy temprano a la universidad *suspiro* este silencio me incomoda… un poco, maldita sea! Eh estado desconcentrándome cada 5 min. Pensando en esta misma estupidez. No es como si lo extrañara o no?... Solo se ha ido por unas horas no es como si fuera una colegiala o algo así! Ya calmate! … n-no es tiempo para estupideces, eso n-necesito terminar esto de una ves! *Entre esto tocan el timbre**souichi se incorpora*

!?-. Quizás esa fue una reacción demasiado apresurada, y se percata apenas luego de incorporarse, porque estaba tan estúpidamente nervioso? *ring ring ring riiiiiiiiiiing* maldito timbre, que ruido mas insoportable, debía levantarse pero… estaba con la ropa de ayer, ni siquiera había tomado una ducha aun, se empieza a mirar mientras se levanta de su asiento, esto quizás debería… que rayos estoy diciendo? Desde, desde cuanto le precopa así su imagen? Esta cara de desesperación de Sounshi es de retrato, era, era tan extraño, tan molesto.. Esto podría ser… *se percata* un pequeño sonrojo en el rosto del platinado… eso de perderse en sus pensamientos y dar, dar tantas vueltas, se estaba volviendo… habitual pero…. *riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiig!,*sounchi casi va a dar al otro lado de la habitación con el ruido desesperante del timbre, esto lo hizo despertar* pero que rayos le pasa a ese idiota! Esperen… nonono calmate! Ese idiota tiene llaves no tocaría el timbre, se ruborizo mas aun, por un imbécil que viene a molestarlo se dio tantas vueltas, es un idiota, aunque sin saber porque, de pronto se sintió mas aliviado, pero mas fastidiado por el imprudente, quien rayos viene a molestar? *souichi va asea la puerta abre y en el momento en el que iba a preguntar quien es con todo el fastidio del mundo… la puerta se abra de golpe y a nuestro sempai le estrellan toda la puerta en en plena cara*

-Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz cumpleeañooss Mo-ri-na-ga-kuuuuun!

- Maldita sea quien rayos!? * Su molestia llego a tamaños descomunales*

- Sou-kuuuuun llegue tarde a la fiesta ne ne? *el misterioso invitado se abalanza encima de sempai con una gran sonrisa y un regalo en las manos*

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Isoga! *Quien mas podría llegar de esa manera a casa ajena? Por su puesto que debía ser el mismo Isogai, la expresión de repudio y espanto en el rostro del sempai no tiene precio (xD)*

- Are? Mira Sou- kun tienes toda la cara roja, no será por mi cierto? *risita malévola*

-Aléjate enfermo es porque me golpeaste con la puerta en la cara imbécil y ya suéltame de una buena vez *Souichi mira con un enorme enojo a isogai intentando despegárselo de encima, pero de repente reacciona y…*

-Espera cumpleaños, fiesta?

-Jajajaja como eres de aburrido suponía que no abría fiesta pobre Mori-kun, pero cuando Kanako me lo comento no pude evitar venir a entregarle mi lindo regalo, ella vendrá mas tarde y…

-R-Regalo?

-Ah!? emm n-no, no me digas *empieza a atar cabos*; verdaderamente no es tan extraño pero; sou-kun no me digas que… no savias que hoy era el cumpleaños de mori-kun? (jejjejejeje risas ocultas xD)

- Emm esto… Bueno, yo, c-como rayos quieres que lo sepa, el, el jamás lo había mencionado no es como si fuera… ¬/¬ arr que molestia , jamás me han gustado esas cosas tkss *dice sempai frunciendo el seño como le es de costumbre*

Isogai Mira malévolamente a senpai, miles de ideas pasan por su malévola mente en un segundo, de repente estalla la emoción y conmoción, tiene a idea perfecta, solo debe ponerla en acción como es debido, sus ojos brillan al ver la esbelta figura algo nerviosa de senpai… realmente así… siempre pensó, que lucia realmente lindo, quizás debería aprovecharse del platinado? toma del brazo a senpai con cara de comprensión, fase numero uno, en acción! jjijijiji*

-ok ok ya entendí Sou-kun ¿Dónde esta Morinaga ahora?

- Eh? Este…El esta en la universidad y va a volver en la tarde… *dice senpai mirando desconfiadamente a Isogai* ¿Por qué? Nada bueno podía venir de una pregunta así, nada bueno podía venir de ese tipo asiendo una pregunta con ese rostro de enfermo!

-Perfecto! *Brillan los ojos de Isogaii, mientras sempai piensa, lo savia!* Nosotros le organizaremos una linda fiesta a morinaga-kun *maldición lo savia, maldito loco! Debía parar esto, así que a esto fue Kanako al centro comercial. Si me hubiera dicho esto no estaría pasando, maldita niña*

- oye espera un poco! *se zafa, luego castigaría a Kanako por esto* yo al menos estoy atiborrado de trabajo que debo entregar mañana no soy un idiota con mucho tiempo libre como tu.

-Vamos Sou-chaaan! *Hace puchero* Tu le debes mucho a tu pequeño kouhai ! …. El pobre podría entrar en una gran depresión, quizás… quiera morir! No quizás ya halla ido camino a la muerte, *miles imágenes de suicido se vienen a la cabeza de sempai e Isogai como el director de cine* una sangrienta muerte, su amado sempai ni siquiera recuerda su cumpleaños… no, ni siquiera le importa y en su nota suicida diría que fue porque…

-Suficiente, suficiente ya extendí! *al parecer el cine de Isogai dio resultado*

-Jajaj muy bien Sou-kun savia que lo harías, ahora… *mira a sempai de arriba a bajo* mmm… que talla eres Sou-kun?

- Ehh no estoy seguro, no compro ropa muy a menudo /Kanako me obliga a ir a la tienda… /

- Esta bien lo veremos allí vamos!

- Que!? A Donde?

- A la tienda, tienes que comprar un atuendo mas adecuando (l)

- No iré contigo a ningún lado!

*Isogai sollozando en un esquina* ya-ya veo pobre Mori, su amado sempai olvido su cumpleaños y no le interesa en lo mas mínimo su existencia, creo que es muy correcto querer terminar con su vida… oh adiós Mori-kun.. Adiós… *el director Isagai vuelve de nuevo llorando por su trágica obra despidiendo a Mori con un pañuelo, adiosss Mori-kunnnn*

- Bien Bien maldita sea, pero ya deja eso!

- Jijiji esto será divertido… *dice sin que semapi lo escuche y se levanta animado* bien, debemos comprar ropa, adornos, un pastel y obviamente debes elegir un regalo adecuado… deberíamos hacer una lista a ver…

- Que acaso me ves que tengo mucho dinero o algo!? *Grita alterado, realmente es difícil para senpai tratar con Isogai por mas de unos minutos*

- Lose lose, eres un pobretón Sou-kun, pero no te preocupes * Con Un salto, una enorme sonrisa y golpeándose en el pecho* yo pagaré los adornos, la ropa y el pastel, a diferencia de ti yo soy un hombre exitoso sabes, pero claro que el regalo deberá ir por tu parte.

- Si si entiendo *Derrotado*

-Ya ya ya, no te pongas así cámbiate y vámonos a la tienda aunque… Jiji quizás seria mas adecuado para este tipo de fechas ir por el regalo a un lugar de juguetitos para ustedes */* no se tu entiendes *risitas burlonas mirando a Soushi con una mano en la boca*

- LO VOY A MATAR! *llorando sangre*

Mientras tanto la mente de Morinaga no estaba ni cerca de pensar es los extraños sucesos que estaban pasando es su departamento, sino en solo poder llegar pronto con su sempai, corriendo de aquí a allá entre su trabajo y la universidad. Y finalmente unas horas después llega nuestro tan comentado Morinaga-kun a los departamentos, él ni siquiera recordaba su cumpleaños, un hecho realmente esperado ya que este no se preocupa demasiado por si mismo, solo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba bastante agotado…

- Ahhhh que laaargo día, senpai también tenia mucho trabajo, espero que no este muy irritable… bueno, no importa *se animaba* aun así le llegaré a servirle un café, y podremos hablar un poco sobre el día (l) ahhh siento que no lo veo hace siglooos… quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo… *suspiro* Podría besarlo? Un beso de bienvenida, sisisi apuesto que se sonrojará completamente, ohh simplemente es demasiado adorable, pero y si… *mientras se perdía en esos pensamientos que le hacían sentir un poco mas animado, claro a que pervertido no le harían feliz ese tipo de pensamientos?, mas teniendo al responsable de sus extraños fetiches esperándolo en el mismo techo?... Morinaga estaba llegando al departamento y empezó a escuchar unas voces, unas familiares voces*

-Voces? Senpai debería estar solo en el departamento… Kanako? No era la vos de dos hombre… **un hombre**! … espera Morinaga, acércate y escucha bien, lo pensaba mientras subía los últimos escalones apresuradamente y se precipitó hasta que llego en frente de la puerta del departamento, puso una oreja en la puerta y… si, como piensan, parecía un completo acosador fetichista en su propia casa, pero eso le importaba muy poco, menos si alguien lo veía, porque había un hombre con sempai y no era él! ,entonces se dispuso a escuchar con rostro desesperado, si, una de las voces es senpai, y la otra, de alguna forma me parece familiar pero no puedo recordar, sempai no conoce mucha gente.. A quien…

- Ah! Maldicion me duele idiota!

-S-si ese definitivamente es sempai, extrañamente sus gritos insultantes era lo que mas conocía de él, no es algo triste? pensó sudando una gotita, pero en un segundo analizo la oración de sempai y…

- Relájate Sou-kun no te muevas tanto

- duele!... no te muevas tanto! No. No espera podría ser cualquier cosa ./. Yo, no debo precipitarme…no, no debo! Es tonto siempre andas confundiendo las cosas morinaga, cálmate… calma…

- o-oye que es eso?

- El Gel que compramos, así te dolerá menos y tiene un olor agradable, no te preocupes después se sentirá muy bien…

- No me toques con eso, me deja asqueroso, ya salte de encima, suéltame!

- Pero si estamos a la mitad no podemos dejarlo así…

Fuerza de voluntad de Morianga 100% abajo!... ya no aguanto mas! A-además las luces están apagadas, imposible… Espera, si estoy seguro! * saca llave con rapidez y abre la puerta sorpresivamente* esta voz es…

* * *

Chan! hasta a mi me sorprende que senpai este en esas condiciones ./. jajaja bueno si quiren ver leer que sigue por favor díganlo, gracias por leer y disculpen las faltas de ortografia y lo roñoso del fic


	2. Chapter 2

Mil disculpas! Pensar que hubieron personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y yo no publico nada, e verdad que pensaba publicarlo entero aunque nadie comentara xD pero pasaron cosas mil disculpas pls! Ahora si me perdonan les doy el 2° cap ojala lo disfruten!

* * *

Obviamente conocía esa voz y de sobra, la razón de muchas de sus torturas psicológicas y perdidas de noches enteras de bebidas con su senpai, claro que sí, el ser más peligroso que podía imaginar estaba con su senpai en el mismo techo, gritando esas cosas y con las luces apagas, esto definitivamente no podía ser bueno! Saca llave con rapidez a la puerta y se precipita al interior del oscuro apartamento.

-Isogai! Suelta a mi senpai ahora mismo!*Tardo un poco el que los ojos de Morinaga se acostumbraran a la oscuridad pero luego de parpadear algunas veces el panorama se aclaró del todo. El departamento por completo se encontraba con las luces apagadas, pero el comedor estaba iluminado tenuemente por unas pequeñas velas puestas en un gran pastel sobre la mesa, junto a dos regalos, uno de envoltura rosada y otra azul, cercano a la mesa, ahí estaba senpai con Isogai quien peinaba a este dificultosamente con una peineta en una mano y un gel para desenredar en la otra, mientras al mismo tiempo con esa misma mano doblaba el brazo de senpai reteniéndolo para que no se moviera, ambos quedaron perplejos al ver la repentina entrada de Morinaga y obviamente el descomunal grito*.  
Jajaja que divertido ya me imagino lo que estaba… jijij *Pensó con ojos malévolos y rostro burlón Isogai*

- Y-ya suéltame *Senpai se logra zafar y ordena un poco su cabello, este estaba usando unos ajustados jeans azules oscuros que resaltaban sus caderas, una camisa negra con delgadas líneas blancas horizontales un pequeño diseño en el pecho echo con hilo blanco, traía unas zapatillas negras, el cabello suelto y no llevaba sus anteojos puestos mientras miraba a otro lado, pareciera que el carmesí estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas, un senpai en su expresión más bellísima estaba en la sala como… sí… Hiroto-kun estaba en un error con él, definitivamente el ser ante sus ojos se merecía mucho más el título de ángel caído del cielo. Morinaga debió parpadear algunas veces más, ahora ya no para acostumbrarse a la luz, sino para asegurarse de que aquello que veían sus ojos no era parte de una hermosa y cruel ilusión*

-Feliz Cumpleaños Mori-kun *Isogai despertó el ambiente que parecía algo tenso entre Morinaga embabucado y senpai muy avergonzado y pareciera que a punto de explotar por tanta atención con una expresión de *sabía que era una horrible idea! En el rostro ruborizado*, Isogai va asea la mesa toma uno de los regamos y se lo entrega al festejado, Morinaga lo recibe por inercia  
-Ten es mi humilde regalo para ti * Para que juegues con Sou-kun jijiji. Luego de susurrar aquello se devuelve al lado de Souichi*

- Ah-ah esto.. yo… g-gracias… ? *A qué se refería con jugar… mmm, se sonroja mientras ve el regalo, quizás sus años locos del pasado habían distorsionado sus pensamientos? Quizás?. Luego mira a Isogai algo desconfiado, al verlo tan cerca de su senpai otra vez*.

- No me mires así, te aseguro que no le eh echo nada a tu queridísimo senpai / Aunque fue divertido pasar la tarde con él, tristemente todo lo divertido termina…/ bueno 3 son multitud así que yo me voy, fue divertido Sou-kun pero ahora yo debo irme a casa… *Mañana puedo volver a molestar a Sou-kun, pensó jijijiji*

-O-oye tu espera no me dejes solo con est… *Senpai se espanta, que va a hacer ahora con todo esto? Imposible…!*

-Lo siento pero mañana trabajo y vivo lejos. *Se acerca y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Souichi, este se sonroja demasiado, entre espanto y rabia.

-Creo que Mori-kun piensa que nos portamos mal.

-Q-q-que!? *Esto superaba senpai*, maldito enfermo!

-Bueno es lo menos que me merezco por todo esto que eh echo, adiós diviértanse solitos jijiji *Isoga se va rápidamente, casi tan sorpresivamente como llegó, en un segundo y sierra la puerta, él, ya era un recuerdo…*

-Hey! *Portazo*

Morinaga miraba algo desconfiado y sonrojado a senpai, la visita de Isogai era algo desconcertante y molesta, parecía que se tenía tanta confianza con senpai además con el aprovechamiento que se dio con algo que ya casi consideraba suyo, aunque sabía que no lo era, de todas formas fue mucho. Souichi, luego de hacer el gesto de no querer dejar ir a Isogai, cosa que fue inútil, no dejaba de mirar a otro lado, no savia que hacer ahora que estaba solo con esa mirada tan penetrante encima de él y esa ropa tan ridícula, simplemente, se sentía desconcertado, estaba más preocupado por estar solo con una fiesta que por lo último que ese excéntrico dijo o hizo antes de marchar, eso lo olvido en el instante en el que sintió el acercamiento lento de Morinaga asea él, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, maldición! Siempre era lo mismo, tan molesto! Qué edad tenia!? Al menos… al menos di algo idiota! Entre su vergüenza y su enojo, realmente no lograba distinguir cual era cual y porque.

-Senpai… *Morinaga no savia que hacer o cómo reaccionar, el tan cercano tacto de Isogai lo había dejado algo receloso, pero eso ya no importaba, solo quería llegar… llegar hasta su senpai, hasta ese hermoso ángel caído, pero debía decir algo? Solo dijo como siempre exactamente lo que se le vino a la cabeza…*

-Yo… realmente no recordaba nada de mi cumpleaños.

-Bu-bueno yo …*Maldito Isogai rrr susurro*

-Gracias *Morinaga sonríe con esa ternura que lo caracteriza y mucho más calmado, pensando en muchas cosas, senpai está ahí, estaban solos, que más puede importar? Nada más que Souichi es lo que importa en este mundo y más, lo que más le sofoco luego de seguir mirando su sonrojo fue que toda esa tarde, solo él, estuvo viviendo es sus pensamientos, senpai pensó todo el día en él y eso realmente lo hizo sentir más ansioso. Deja su mochila a un lado en el piso, se acerca a senpai rápidamente, le toma de la mano y con calma le susurra al oído*

-Estoy muy feliz, senpai se ha tomado todas estas molestias por mi… gracias.

*Souichi se estremece y cierra los ojos al sentir a Morinaga tan cerca, esta algo ruborizado, pero se queda quieto, luego de alguna forma reacciona y aleja un poco a Tetsuhiro*

-Bueno esto no fue mi idea Isogai vino gritando y asiendo alboroto y pues… *dice aun sonrojado y sin mirarle a los ojos*

-Aun así aunque tu tenías mucho trabajo aceptaste hacer esto por mi *pone su mano entre los cabellos de Souichi* incluso, este atuendo y no traes tus lentes, sé que odias quitártelos o traer tu cabello suelto porque no es nada practico, además… tu solo hueles tan bien senpai, como podría resistirme?… *atrae la cabeza de senpai asea él, luego mira sus labios, sus labios entre abiertos y delgados, esos que deseo durante años y hoy sentía casi a su alcance, solo se dejó llevar y los beso con pasión, jugando con su lengua en su boca, sintió los latidos de Souichi y se percató de como cerro sus ojos con tanta naturalidad, ante eso su corazón no estaba más calmado, nada de él lo estaba. Por su parte Souichi solo recibió el beso que vino sin aviso previo, nervioso, tan nervioso, siempre se sentían tan extraños sus besos, no se había permitido recibir uno hace bastante por la misma razón, pareciera que ahora eran mucho más extraños que antes, ahora realmente no savia más que hacer, solo hasta que comenzó a necesitar de aire, su cuerpo le pidió reaccionar*

- Ahhhh.. *Respiro agitado, Morinaga respiro de igual manera* Y-ya déjalo no es cierto yo… no me veo…*se aleja de Morinaga y se da la vuelta asea la mesa, su cara estaba toda roja*

-D-déjalo! Maldito ridículo pervertido! *Quería estar consiente, calmado, dueño de sí, al menos para ese día, el hecho de alejarse de Morinaga o mejor de no sentir sus ojos encima, lo hacía sentir inmediatamente más él*

-Ven, debes apagar las velas y comer algo de pastel, las velas ya se están escurriendo,*intento cambiar de tema* / aunque es algo infantil no? *susurra*/

- E.h mm *Morinaga siente perder el calor de su senpai de golpe, pero el tener su "beso de bienvenida* lo hace sentir algo más alegre y el que su senpai sea tan tímido, lindo y… un pastel, apagar… velas… *

-Esto s-si ya voy yo… *Al ver el pastel se pone algo nervioso*

- T-te pasa algo? *Siente la voz algo extraña de Morinaga, se voltea un poco sofocado aun*

- Jajaja no nada, es que veras yo… en mi familia… en mi familia nunca celebramos los cumpleaños, apenas los conocía cuando era niño, claro, yo ya eh asistido a muchos jajaj pero… realmente algo como mi cumpleaños siempre lo eh tenido sin cuidado* su mirada se pierde un poco, es como si se hubiera ido por un según, a algún lugar de su estricta niñez…*

-Yo jamás había tenido algo como… una fiesta, solo para mi…  
*Mira con algo de asombro a Morinaga ve sus ojos algo perdidos, frunce el ceño, cuánto daño… desde cuando le hicieron ese tipo de daños, esas asquerosas personas? Porque rayos le molesta tanto? piensa un poco*

-mmm está bien no te pongas así, ven a apagar tus estúpidas velas, comeremos pastel y veremos de esas cursilerías que tanto te gustan y-y la pasaremos b-bien me entendiste!?

-E-eto senpai no tiene que...

-Me entendiste! *Mira con ojos asesinos*

-H-hai! *Creo… que la fiesta era mejor que un funeral cierto? Piensa sollozando por lo bajo*

-Me parece, Isogai compró algo que quizás te guste... ah! Sacare cervezas…

*Morinaga se estresa un poco siguiendo a senpai, no quería causarle más molestias de las que ya se había tomado, sabía que las cosas estaban algo difíciles* Aah n-no es necesario sempai de verdad, yo, yo estoy feliz con comer con sempai un trozo de pastel y después tu puedes seguir con tu…

-Cállate! Si te digo que abra una fiesta es porque la abrá, no escuchaste!?, después de todo… este es como, tu primer cumpleaños no? *sempai lo mira fijamente, luego se da la vuelta y se dirige a la cocina*

-Sempai… *Morinaga da una sonrisa leve, luego alcanza a Souichi rápidamente y lo abrasa por la espalda* Senpai soy muy feliz  
- Acaso eres una especie de idiota? no es para tanto…

- Me hace realmente feliz que "mi 1º cumpleaños" sea con senpai *Lo mira directo a los ojos cuando senpai voltea ve su linda sonrisa*  
*Completamente ruborizado* Ma-maldito estúpido! ya vamos las velas se están derritiendo *Dice mientras le empuja y golpea aunque Morinaga no se despega de él*

La noche se hace más profunda, Morinaga apaga las velas, comen pastel mientras beben algunas cervezas, bueno muchas cervezas (senpai) se hace muy tarde y Souichi se dispone a poner una película de comedia romántica (las favoritas de Mori) aunque no con muy buena cara, el realmente odiaba esas películas y Mori lo savia muy bien. Tetsuhiro se sienta en el sillón más o menos en medio de este ya que senpai siempre se sienta a la esquina, Morinaga sabe que Souichi es un hombre de rutina y si algo está en desorden con esta ay problemas, bueno en fin a Morinaga esto nada le molestaba, era una costumbre y lo hacía prácticamente inconsciente, bueno en esas cosas pensaba Mori mientras nuestro senpai buscaba y colocaba la película en el dvd.

- Maldición, maldición, kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Esto acaso es un sueño, no, no lo es ,maldición, estoy demasiado feliz, jamás pensé que apagar las velas fuera tan genial pero el estar con senpai simplemente es lo mejor además se ve tan sexi, el ángel más sexi que eh visto en toda mi vida, sé que si se lo dijera se enojaría, pero es simplemente irresistible, estaría bien si… después de todo ya estamos viviendo juntos, no se cual es realmente nuestra relación pero es simplemente mejor, más cercana que antes, entonces… entonces yo si podría, después de todo hay que consolidar esto que tenemos p-pero si arruino la velada?, senpai ha organizado todo esto por mi…. No, debo soportarlo! , La película, si la película! *concentrarse chiiii*

Por otro lado Souichi estaba en el otro extremo de la balanza…

- Rayos, Isogai compro esta película, ack es exactamente el estilo de Morinaga, melosa y dramática, ahh como me enfurecen estas horribles películas…. *Lo dice mientras golpea la cajita de la película ligeramente contra el mueble* Bueno da igual solo es por esta noche, luego la quemaré junto con las otras jejeje *Souichi pone la película, toma el control y se dispone a ir a sentarse al gran sofá enfrente del televisor pero cuando se da la vuelta, ve a Morinaga ahí sentado y simplemente recuerda lo que le dijo Isogai mientras preparaban todo*

**Recuerdo:**  
_  
-oye Souichi, ¿no eres muy frio con Mori-kun? *Dice con rostro de puchero mientras caminan por el centro comercial y con ya unas cuantas bolsas, las tiendas tenían bastante gente que iba y venía, claro, era domingo*_

- EH? Eso a ti no te importa…. *dice molesto*

-mmm pero es su cumpleaños, oye porque no lo invitas a no se….jejejejckssss

-Acaso quieres que te mate!? *Mientras toma a Isogai de la camisa furioso soltando las bolsas, la gente parece espantada ante la escena* no podría callarse estamos en una tienda!

-Jajajacss yaya cálmate, bueno al menos podrías sentarte cerca del mientras ven la película, sé que ese chico estará muy feliz *dice inocentemente aunque casi de color violeta por la estrangulación de senpai*

-Cállate, deja de alimentar tu retorcida mente con tus extrañas ideas sobre mi *Lo suelta bruscamente y Isogai da un gran respiro y lo toma por detrás haciéndole una llave*

-Sou-kun eres muy aburrido si Mori-kun y tu hacen tan linda pareja

- ¡! Te matareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé *Grita intentando zafarse y… es la policía la que viene por allá?*

**  
Fin del recuerdo**

- Mmmm realmente porque yo recordé eso?…

*Tetsuhiro se da cuenta que senpai se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos* ¿le preocupará algo?

-Etto… sempai… sucede algo?

-Ah! No yo, no nada, solo que la autoridad es cada vez menos comprensible….. Iré a buscar una cerveza, tu ponle play a la película si quieres, yo enseguida vuelvo.

- eh ah mmm autoridad? *Mori algo extrañado le puso play a la película, sabía que a senpai no le molestaría o incluso se lo agradecería además le habían recomendado mucho esa película y estuvo muy ansioso cuando se enteró que era esta misma, incluso él y Hiroto estuvieron hablando sobre verla un día de estos, seria genial contarle a su querido amigo que la pudo ver junto a su senpai vestido de ángel… bueno la película comenzó a correr y Mori de inmediato le entrego toda su atención a esta, no le gustaba perderse detalle del principio y con esta no sería la excepción, mas con el acto de concentración de hace un rato, en fin senpai no se tardó más que un minuto en ir a buscar su cerveza, bueno trajo barias con el fin de seguir bebiendo, Mori lo noto pero no despego sus ojos del televisor *

*Senpai, despreocupado eh incomodo porque aún no se acostumbraba a esa extraña ropa se dispuso algo molesto a sentarse ahora definitivamente pero… _*""""al menos podrías sentarte cerca del mientras ven la película se que ese chico estará muy feliz""" _… tsk que molesto *Fue y sin basilar se sentó justo al lado de Mori en el sofá* No es que sea gran cosa, que estúpido, *Pensaba nuestro senpai*

- ah! *Pero para Morinaga simplemente esto lo desconcentro, senpai puso las cervezas en el suelo, tomo una, la abrió y se dispuso a beber y a mirar el televisor, pero con una expresión de " Estoy seguro que esto será horrible… ahh maldición quiero mis lentes.." , *Toda la atención de Mori se centró en su senpai, su cabello suelto y sedoso, su flequillo , su exquisita camisa que resaltaba la esbelta figura del atlético torso de senpai y dejaba ver parte de su pecho, sus jeans azules… simplemente no podía ya despegar la mirada de senpai, lo miraba de reojo de la cabeza hasta los pies, además se sentó tan cerca que prácticamente podía sentir el calor del cuerpo que este emanaba hacia él, Mori ya simplemente no podía concentrarse en la película que por tanto tiempo había añorado ver*

*Mientras, senpai está refunfuñando en sus pensamientos, realmente no savia que era peor, si estar viendo esa melosa película, no tener sus lentes puestos o la incómoda ropa en conjunto del cabello que se le corría hacia el rosto…. Luego, de pronto, sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente una mirada penetrante totalmente dirigida asía él, era como ese escalofrió de saber que una pervertido te está observando y estuviera a punto de tirársete encima, para encontrarlo solo debió voltear la mirada, y si ahí estaba, el pervertido del lugar mirándolo perdidamente con ojos brillantes…*

-Q-que rayos estas mirando *Dice con desconfianza*

- ¿Por qué eres tan sexi? *Lo dijo sin pensar a pesar de que antes se había dicho a si mismo no hacerlo*

-Que, tu q-que rayos te pasa! A-a que viene eso… *Senpai había cavado su propia tumba, ahora con su rostro estaba en llamas por tan sincera declaración*

-AH, nada en especial, solo es la irremediable verdad *Mori se acerca asea senpai para llegar a su cuello*

-Senpai, hueles tan bien… *y luego lo lame lentamente*

-Que rayos estas diciendo idiota *cierra los ojos fuertemente, realmente senpai ya savia lo que estaba por venir, después de verse tan poco por el trabajo, todo eso fue tentar mucho a Mori aunque no se hubiese dado cuanta, o quizás si lo hizo…*

* * *

Mal pensadas! Jajajjaja quien se creen que es senpai! Jajajajja y termino al punto! El próximo cap viene lo bueno jajajja los quiero! ajjaja


End file.
